


Lev n Fax Extras

by LuxDeorum



Series: Personal Demons Verse [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, wheeee, wow i'll b adding to this as i add to the collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxDeorum/pseuds/LuxDeorum
Summary: short stories and prompts I've filled on tumblr





	1. Loud, So Everyone Can Hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt from a list of ways one says I love you; loud, so everyone can hear

Sorin’s day had been shit, and Cyrus could tell. Sorin knew he could tell because the witch had pulled him into a kiss the moment he got home, and then solemnly told him they were going to the river. Sorin would have happily kissed away his bad mood, but Cyrus gave him a little shove, told him to change, and then disappeared into his own room. The door swung shut in Sorin’s face deciscively.

Sorin, rather put out, went and changed into clothes he didn’t mind getting wet, only to come out and realize Cyrus had meant swimsuits. Cyrus got a good laugh at Sorin’s face, and told him to just meet him at the river. Sorin waited until the witch was walking away to flip him off. He wasn’t sure why Cyrus wanted to go swimming when it was still cold out, but if the witch wanted to suffer maybe Sorin could shove him in.

Cyrus was already knee deep in the water by the time he got there. Sorin slowed to a stop at the edge of the water, lips pressing into a thin line. Cyrus turned to grin at him. “God, I forget how beautiful that look is. Don’t ever stop. The ogling when I go shirtless is good for my ego.”

“Shut up,” Sorin muttered, before taking a cautious step into the water. To his surprise it was warm. He lifted his gaze to the witch, a question in his eyes.  
“Magic does wonders, Rin. Come on. Or am I wasting magic, standing here hoping you’ll get that stick out of your butt?”

“Shut up,” Sorin said again, but they both heard the smile in his voice. Cyrus didn’t wait for Sorin to inch his way unto the water. He grabbed Sorin’s hands pulling him deeper, before kissing Sorin.

“I love you you say I love you. ‘Shut up,’ ‘screw you,’ ‘just give me the damn coffee,’ all very romantic,” Cyrus murmured. When Sorin grumbled, he laughed and stole another kiss. “Ah, yes, how could I forget the wordless growling. That’s very nice too.”

“Shut up.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

“Sweet Lucifer, I’m right here. You don’t have to be so loud.” Sorin scowled, which only really earned him another kiss.

“What? You afraid someone will hear me? No one is around, but I’ll happily try to see if the forest wants to hear. I love you. I love you. I love you.” With each repetition Cyrus got louder, until Sorin shut him up by shoving him into the water. Cyrus popped back up and dragged him down too. “I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, and I don’t care if the whole damn world knows it.” When Sorin tried to dunk him again, Cyrus grabbed the demon’s hands. “I love you, I love you, I-”

Sorin shut him up with a kiss. “I love you too.”


	2. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy date from before the drama started.

Lev let out a small breath, and tugged at his shirt, glad for once that he wasn’t wearing his wings. He looked fine, he tried to tell himself, even if he felt a little self conscious about how short he’d cut his hair. He’d not meant to cut it so  _short_  but he’d not had the courage to tell the other angel to stop when they insisted it’d look good. He’d only meant to get a trim, because he’d discovered that he liked Fax’s fingers in his hair. Well, he consoled himself. Hair grew, and next time he’d just let it go shaggy and not worry about making it grow out nice. Probably. Maybe.

 

He’d been hovering maybe a block away from Fax’s house for a good ten minutes, telling himself it was silly to be this anxious, and yet every time one of these Date Nights happened Lev thought he might throw up. Anything could go wrong. An angel could have followed him. Fax could realize he didn’t like Lev. Lev could drop a dish and ruin dinner. Lots of things, you know?

He steeled his spine, and headed down the street, lone flower clutched to his chest. Being worried, logically, made no sense. He knew it. Fax knew it. The world knew it, Lev was sure, and yet Lev worried anyway. That was okay, though. Fax was patient, always had been.

He was already at the door, opening it, as Lev stepped onto the porch. Of course he was. Lev took one look at him, and darted forward to hug him, all else forgotten. A week was too long. Lev wondered when that had happened. He wasn’t supposed to hate leaving the demon behind at all, and yet a week away and there was a solid chance he’d start crying into Fax’s shoulder.

It was no small relief to know that Fax was clinging to him just as hard.

Fax pulled back, long enough to brush a kiss on Lev’s forehead. “You cut your hair,” he said softly, and Lev’s stomach twisted in the heart beat it took for Fax to add, “I like it.”

Oh. Lev smiled at that, the tightness in his chest easing. He didn’t have anything to say, and if he did the words probably would have stuck un his throat anyway, so instead he leaned into Fax and let that convey everything it needed to.

At least until he remembered the flower. He drew back with a small sound of dismay. The flower was… rather worse for the wear, but before he could properly apologize, Fax plucked it from his fingers and tucked it behind his ear. The yellow petals looked nice, nestled against Fax’s golden locks, and Fax’s brief kiss helped too.

Dinner was quiet, preluded by Fax bustling about the kitchen, occasionally pausing to drop a kiss on Lev’s lips, or dance along with a particularly captivating song. Lev watched, and allowed himself at one point, to be dragged into a dance as well. It was so easy around Fax, and it certainly didn’t hurt that Fax was free with his kisses, each one gentle and affectionate and left him breathless anyway.

Dinner was as relaxed and playful as making it had been, mostly because Lev accidentally flicked a pea at Fax and Fax had taken it as a declaration of war. So what if it made cleanup all the harder? Lev hadn’t laughed that hard in a week.

Lev insisted on cleaning up by himself, since Fax had made dinner, but that didn’t stop Fax from dancing around the kitchen, getting in the way and serenading Lev with a voice that made Lev want to turn around and fling himself at Fax. Even when it was one of the sillier pop songs that was popular this month. When he wasn’t dancing he was leaning against Lev, nose pressed to Lev’s neck, and arms around Lev’s waist. None of this made cleaning the kitchen easy but Lev wouldn’t have asked him to stop for anything.

The moment Lev was done and drying his hands, Fax whisked him off to the living room, dragging him down on the couch. Lev felt safe enough wrapped up in Fax’s arms that he insisted they try the pirate movie he’d wimped out of the last three times they’d had a movie night. They both knew how this would end but Fax indulged him anyway. Lev didn’t mind being scared as much when Fax was holding him. The fact that Fax didn’t complain when Lev all but crushed his hand during the climax of the movie (that was a  _lot_  of blood okay?) helped a lot.

Lev could have easily rolled over and kissed Fax until they were both dizzy, but instead Lev stood, tugging Fax hesitantly to his feet as well.

Fax followed silently, out onto the porch, and settled on the swing when Lev nudged him over. Lev considered settling into his lap, but in the end curled up at Fax’s side and let Fax rock them back and forth until Lev dozed off against his shoulder.

It was rather late when Fax woke, having dozed off himself. Somehow Lev had migrated from his shoulder to his lap, and judging from his deep breaths, he was deep asleep. Fax hated to wake him when he looked so peaceful, but staying out here wasn’t an option.

Lev wasn’t a graceful waker, but Fax managed, and got him up far enough to be able to half carry him to the bed. Lev rolled to the far side of the bed, pressed against the wall while he waited for Fax to follow. The moment Fax was settled Lev was pressed against him, clinging to him.

“Love you,” Lev whispered against his shoulder. “Tonight was amazing.”

Fax ran a hand over Lev’s hair before pressing a kiss to his temple. “Love you too. Go back to sleep, sweet.” As Lev settled and obeyed, Fax let himself drift off as well. Lev wasn’t the only one who felt safest in the other’s arms. Fax hoped one day every night could be like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna b honest I got asked for fluff, and don't want anyone to say i don't deliver


	3. The Spider

 

“What do you mean you can’t!” Lev’s voice rose so high it nearly cracked. His golden eyes were wide, and he looked like he very much wanted to fold in on himself. 

Fax, standing right beside Levant with a cup in one hand and a piece of paper in the other, shot him a look that almost counted as a glare. “What do you  _ mean _ , what do I mean I can’t? You think you’re the only one who’s not a fan of spiders?” He waved the paper in Lev’s face lightly. “I’m allowed to be afraid of the creepy crawlies too!”

“But you took care of the mouse last week!” Lev took a deliberate step back, as if he thought Fax might shove the cup and paper in his hands. Considering the look Fax was giving the corner the spider had scuttled to, he just might. “You didn’t even blink!”

“A mouse is a lot different from a spider! Bigger, for one!” Fax rocked onto his heels, before letting out a frustrated puff of air so strong that his bangs went fluttering. 

The spider in the corner quivered, drawing another shriek from Lev.

“But… but you’re not- I’m not-  _ Fax _ !” Lev’s frantic words ended up tumbling into nonsense as he backed up another step, hands held up defensively. 

“Everyone is afraid of something, so don’t you dare ask me why I’m afraid of spiders. You are too.” Fax had a point, he really did. 

That didn’t make Lev any more willing to take the glass from his boyfriend.

Lev shot a glance at the spider, which was waiting patiently in the corner for them to stop their hysteria. It’d fluttered over there the moment Lev had bolted from the couch, shrieking for Fax the whole time, and there it had stayed.

Finally, Lev sucked in a tiny breath. “Yeah, but  _ Fax _ , I’m afraid of  _ everything _ . It’s not like spiders are the exception.” The mouse last week hadn’t been a lone incident. Even the kittens that tumbled around the house could make Lev jump. 

Fax looked at Lev, and then back at the corner. And then back at Lev again. Lev widened his eyes pleadingly. “You owe me. Big time,” Fax finally said, poking Lev’s shoulder with the cup. Lev yelped, backing away one step. Fax shot Lev a lovingly exasperated look before he crept forward, as cautious as if he were approaching a wild animal. Lev stayed well back. One never knows if spiders might suddenly gain the ability to hop, or some horrible ability like that. Best to be careful.

Fax stilled without warning, crouched in front of the corner with the cup still raised. His shoulders began to shake. Never a good sign. 

“Fax?” Lev asked hesitantly. 

The blonde moved then, carefully plopping the cup down before he slid the paper underneath so he could carry it. He stood and turned.

“Here’s our spider, Lev.” Fax’s voice trembled with an undercurrent Lev couldn't begin to decipher.

Lev automatically jumped back, but then he edged closer to peer at the glass. He blinked once, twice. “Oh,” he said faintly. 

It was a rather impressive clump of cat hair.

Fax was shaking again, and this time Lev could tell it was from suppressed laughter. “There’s our spider,” he repeated, before laughing outright. He tapped the side of the glass. “I’m gonna go… release it. Into the trash can. And then maybe we need to vacuum under the couch.”

“Yeah,” Lev said, just as faint as before. “I’ll uh. I’ll go get the vacuum.” 

Fax chuckled to himself, sidestepping Lev. Lev, after a moment, shuffled off to wrestle the vacuum out of the closet. He was untangling the cord when Fax reappeared. Fax took the cord from him and plugged it in. 

“I’m sorry,” Lev blurted.

“For?” Fax asked, twisting in concern. 

Lev tapped the vacuum’s extension against his leg. “Being silly. Not killing the spider. I always- I never- I’m sorry, is all.” He ducked his head, lifting the tube when a cat wandered in, drawn by the alluring  _ tap-tap-tap _ .

“It’s alright.” Fax stooped to pick the cat up. He pressed his cheek to the cat’s little head, and then smiled. “I was just as silly as you. And we took care of it in the end. No need for sorrys, I promise.”

“Yeah?” Lev asked, twisting his hands around the extension.

“Yes,” Fax promised gently. He stepped close long enough to press a kiss to Lev’s forehead. “I’ll take Jellybean, and get out of your way. You can get the rest, mighty spider killer.”

Lev huffed out an uneven laugh, a tiny smile tugging at his lips, though he waited until Fax had taken the cat from the room before turning on the vacuum. Mighty spider killer indeed! 


End file.
